User blog:Fiercewriter/Kick fanfiction Part 2/Chap.2
Later that afternoon,after going to Karate practice we asked rudy if we could use the dojo for practice's and stuff like that and he said that we could on one condintion he can come to the dance(not what I expected for him to want)so we all said yes and got to work."So what should we do" Kim asked "I was thinking that were to lazy to write our own song so let's choose a song that's already been writen" Milton replied."Well I found this song by this Group called Big Time Rush it's called Paralyzed I think it would be a great song to sing first and then we could sing Another World by One Direction then What makes you beatiful also by One Direction and Lastly finish with One thing by One Direction" Kim suggested "Alright,Okay ,great" said the guy's once again Kim look's at me and I say "sure" .So we start Jerry play's the base Eddie the drums Milton only sings Kim sings and plays the guitar and so do I.Kim starts by singing the first line "You,You walked into the room on a friday afternoon" Kim sings along to the beat ,"That's when I saw you for the first time" Milton joins in "and I was Paralyzed I had a million things to say but none of them came out that day cause i was never one of those guy's that always had the best lines" they stop singing and I start to sing "Time starts ticking my hands keep shaking and you don't even know that!! " Jerry and Eddie start to sing "I try to speak but girl you got me tounge tied I try to breath but I'm f-f-f frozen inside Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes got me Paralyzed ,Paralyzed P-P-P Paralyzed I see you walking but all you do is pass me by can't even talk,talk cause words don't even fall into my mind I'd make a move if I had the gut's to but I'm Paralyzed ,Paralyzed P-P-P Paralyzed " they stop and Kim starts "Now I learned alot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I found alot of tiem to look back and my only regret is" she stops I start " Not telling you what I was going through you didn't even now that " I stop milton starts "I try to speak but girl you got me tounge tied I try to breath but i'm f-f-f frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes Got me Paralyzed Paralyzed P-P-P Paralyzed I see you walking but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk talk cause words don't even fall into my mind I'd make a move if I had the gut's too but i'm Paralyzed Paralyzed P-P-P Paralyzed " he stops I start "As the years go by I think about you all the time" I sing as I look at Kim smiling and playing the guitar "Woah" everyone sings I start once again "If I get the chance I hope I won't Paralyzed Paralyzed by you I stop and Kim starts "You walked into the room on a friday afternoon" She stops and we clap before Jerry and Eddie start to sing "I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tounge tied I'm trying to breath but i'm f-f-f frozen inside try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes Got me Paralyzed Paralyzed P-P-P Paralyzed I see you walking but all you do is pass me by can't even talk cause words don't fall into my mind I'd make a move if I had the gut's too but I'm paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p paralyzed" Milton sings "paralyzed paralyzed(you got me tounge tied)"Kim sings "Paralyzed Paralyzed (now I'm frozen inside)" I sing "Paralyzed Paralyzed" Jerry and Eddie sing "You got me paralyzed paralyzed" we all sing "P-P-P Paralyzed" .Then Rudy come out of his office and says " Guy's that sounded awsome you're gonna rock for sure","Rudy are you sure this was are practice of our first song" Milton says "Milton,I said you're gonna rock so you're ROCK!! Rudy says.So far taht went well but we all agreed it was time to go home so we all packed up and went home. So here's a link to the song on youtube with lyric's if you mwan the song as backround music worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPD8Z51HDhU&list=HL1331859732&feature=mh_lolz XOXO -Fiercewriter Category:Blog posts